Jangan Sakit Lagi, Wojinie!
by b.ulu
Summary: Woojin sakit! Gimana yah reaksi Hyungseob? Jinseob story


**Jangan Sakit Lagi, Woojinie!**

 **Cast : JinSeob dan Member PD101S2**

 **Warn : Ini BL yah.. atau brothership?**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woojin - ah, kamu tidak papa?" Minhyun bertanya pada Woojin yang terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, dia khawatir pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

" Aku tidak apa – apa hyung, jangan khawatir"

" Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu Woojin – ah"

" Hyung mendoakan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak – tidak padaku?"

" Tidak.. bukan begitu Woojin – ah, hyung hanya khawatir"

" Aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku tidak apa – apa hyung"

Minhyun menghela nafas, susah sekali membujuk Woojin.

" Minhyun benar, istirahatlah Woojin "

" Tapi… apa tidak apa – apa Jonghyun hyung ?" Woojin bertanya pada hyung yang baru saja menyuruhnya istirahat itu.

" Tidak apa – apa hyung, istirahatlah " Daehwi ikut menimpali, dia juga khawatir.

" Baiklah.. "

" Biar kuantar "

Dan akhirnya Woojin meninggalkan tempat itu ditemani oleh Jaehwan.

" Semoga Woojin hyung cepat sembuh " Ucapan Daehwi itu membuat tim Never menganggukan kepalanya, mengamini ucapannya tadi.

Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sejak tadi memandangi kepergian Woojin dengan tatapan khawatir. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menghela nafas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam Seoul menjadi pemandangan setia bagi dua pemuda ini. Terlihat mereka sedang duduk berdua sembari saling bergenggaman tangan.

" Woojinie.."

" Hmmm"

Sosok di sebelah Woojin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan kelakuan Woojin yang hanya menanggapi panggilannya tadi hanya dengan deheman.

" Woojinie menyebalkan!"

Woojin tertawa, berpikir betapa menggemaskannya sosok di sebelahnya ini. Akhirnya dia menengokan kepalanya pada sosok yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

" Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu Hyungseobie, aku gemas tahu "

" Ughh.."

Hyungseob bisa apa sekarang? Sosok bergigi gingsul di depannya ini bikin perasaanya campur aduk. Akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk Woojin, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher. Woojin sih senang dan membalas pelukan Hyungseob sembari mengusap punggungnya.

Hening beberapa saat, menikmati waktu senggang mereka dengan ketenangan.

" Woojin.. "

" Iya.. "

" Jangan sakit lagi…"

Woojin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung, kenapa Hyungseob tiba – tiba berkata seperti itu?

" Aku tidak suka Woojin sakit.. "

" Aku juga tidak suka ketika Woojin tetap tampil, padahal keadaan Woojin tidak terlalu baik"

Hyungseob diam sebentar.

" Jangan memaksakan diri.."

" Aku tak suka "

" Aku mohon Woojinie.. setelah ini beristirahatlah dengan baik"

" Aku mengatakan ini juga untuk kebaikan Woojinie"

Hyungseob memainkan rambut belakang Woojin.

" Nanti kamu malah gak bisa tampil dengan maksimal"

" Kan gak lucu kalau ada yang bilang seorang Park Woojin tampil mengecewakan karena sakit"

Woojin tersenyum. Dia senang Hyungseob mengkhawatirkannya, bukan berarti dia tidak senang jika yang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, mendapat perhatian dari sosok yang berarti bagimu selalu terasa menyenangkan bukan?

Woojin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di pelukannya ini. Betapa dia senang dan bersyukur bisa bertemu sosok ini. Sosok ceria dengan senyuman manis yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

Dia merasa beruntung…

Karena Tuhan dengan baik hati mengirimkan sosok malaikat padanya dalam bentuk seorang Ahn Hyungseob.

Sebut saja dia berlebihan, karena memang begitu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

" Kok diam?" Hyungseob bingung, kenapa Woojin diam saja?

" Tidak, aku hanya senang kamu mengkhawatirkan aku"

" Bukan hanya aku saja yang khawatir Woojinie, tapi yang lainnya juga khawatir tahu"

" Iya aku tahu, tapi aku senang kau juga mengkhawatirkan aku"

Hyungseob tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Woojin yang juga menatapnya.

" Jadi.. Woojinie mau yah berjanji padaku!"

" Janji apa?"

" Janji jangan sampai sakit lagi!"

" Iya aku janji, tapi Hyungseobie juga harus janji padaku"

" Janji apa?"

" Janji untuk selalu berada di sisi Woojinie, karena jika ada Hyungseobie yang selalu ada di sisi Woojinie.."

"…Pasti Woojinie tidak akan pernah sakit lagi"

Hyungseob tersenyum, manis sekali.

" Aku berjanji.."

 **END**

 _Ada yang kangen aku? Haha.._

 _Aku cukup senang ficku sebelumnya responnya cukup baik, makannya aku bersemangat buat bikin fic lain lagi._

 _Terima kasih banyak pada semua yang mau baca dan review fic ku._

 _Semoga kalian gak bosan, karena memang aku senang sekali dengan fic yang jalan ceritanya seperti ini, manis – manis pingin gigit._

 _Maaf aku bikin fic yang pendek, soalnya aku juga lagi dalam proses penyelesaian projek fic lain._

 _Juga buat_ _JiJiByugi_ _makasih banget buat saran kamu. Saran kamu membantu banget buat aku, aku jadi banyak tahu cara membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi._

 _Meski aku gak yakin sejujurnya, apakah aku nulisnya udah bener sekarang?_

 _Untuk selanjutnya aku bakal publish fic Twoshoot GuanHo. Semangat!_

 _SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!_

 **Love**


End file.
